


random sayoari thing

by crystal_kiseki



Series: one shots [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, OOC, One Shot, Out of Character, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_kiseki/pseuds/crystal_kiseki
Summary: “I’m not jealous! It’s just… you’re mine!”
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Ichigaya Arisa
Series: one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660195
Kudos: 31





	random sayoari thing

**Author's Note:**

> yet another random one shot, this one I wrote on June 18th 2019, and I'm sharing it because why not ( ಠ ͜ʖಠ)

"I’m not jealous! It’s just… you’re mine!"

Sayo pauses in tuning her guitar to look up, look up at Arisa.

"Arisa, what are you talking about?"

Arisa pouts, only to approach Sayo, avoiding her questioning gaze.

"Arisa, what is this about?"

"W-Well... It's just..." Arisa starts trailing off, as she slowly backs away, searching for an escape.

"Arisa." Sayo strictly replies, stopping Arisa in her tracks.

"Geh... Uh... It's about... Rinko-senpai."

"What about Shirokane-san?"

"Well... you've been going to Rinko-senpai's house a lot to practice with her lately, so..."

"Oh my God, don't tell me-"

Sayo understood after seeing Arisa's cheeky face, blushing intensely.  
She gently placed her guitar on the couch she was once sitting on, to walk towards Arisa.  
The twin tailed girl starts backing up once more, until she eventually reaches the wall behind her.

"Arisa... Could it be you're jealous of my bandmate?" Sayo smiles while calmly putting her hand against the wall that Arisa is backed up against.

"Y-You're acting oddly out of character, Sayo-senpai..."

"So are you."

Sayo leans in her face close to Arisa's, only to cut the distance between the two's lips.  
Their kiss only lasted an instant, but they felt it.

Sayo nonchalantly goes back to the couch, picking back up her guitar, while Arisa remains against the wall, still red faced.


End file.
